Playable Characters (iNinjago)
LEGO Dimensions relies on many playable characters, in LEGO minfigure form, from many different franchises. They are placed on the Toy Pad to unlock in the game and play as. Three characters are included in the Starter Pack, while the rest are available in expansion Story Packs, Level Packs, Team Packs, Fun Packs, and Polybags. This page is a list of playable characters in iNinjago's Customs. List of Characters Year 3 Characters LEGO Dimensions * Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack) ** Vorton Coptor The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Koko (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack) * Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack) * Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Fun Pack) * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Ninjago Team Pack) * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Ninjago Team Pack) * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Ninjago Jay Fun Pack) * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Ninjago Nya Fun Pack) * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) (Ninjago Zane Fun Pack) * Master Wu (Ninjago Sensei Wu Fun Pack) Nexo Knights * Clay (Nexo Knights Team Pack) * Lance (Nexo Knights Team Pack) * Axl (Nexo Knights Axl Fun Pack) * Aaron (Nexo Knights Aaron Fun Pack) * Macy (Nexo Knights Macy Fun Pack) Steven Universe * Steven Universe (Steven Universe Level Pack) * Amethyst (Steven Universe Team Pack) * Pearl (Steven Universe Team Pack) * Garnet (Steven Universe Garnet Fun Pack) * Peridot (Steven Universe Peridot Fun Pack) ** Robonoid The Angry Birds Movie * Red (The Angry Birds Movie Team Pack) * Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie Team Pack) * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie Fun Pack) Minecraft * Steve (Minecraft Level Pack) ** Alex Overwatch * Tracer (Overwatch Level Pack) ** Winston ** Pharah ** Mercy ** Torbjorn * Genji (Overwatch Genji Fun Pack) ** Orisa ** Doomfist ** Ana ** Bastion * D.Va (Overwatch D.Va Fun Pack) ** Roadhog ** Reaper ** Lucio ** Hanzo * Reinhardt (Overwatch Reinhardt Fun Pack) ** Zarya ** Soldier: 76 ** Moira ** Junkrat * McCree (Overwatch McCree Fun Pack) ** Mei ** Sombra ** Symmetra ** Widowmaker Stranger Things * Eleven (Stranger Things Fun Pack) ** Mike Wheeler ** Dustin Henderson ** Lucas Sinclair ** Will Bryers Labyrinth * Jareth (Labyrinth Fun Pack) Spaceballs * Lone Starr (Spaceballs Team Pack) * Dark Helmet (Spaceballs Team Pack) Ready Player One * Parzival (Ready Player One Story Pack) ** Aech ** Art3mis ** Daito ** Sho James Bond * James Bond (Sean Connery) (James Bond Level Pack) ** James Bond (George Lazenby) ** James Bond (Roger Moore) ** James Bond (Timothy Dalton) ** James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) ** James Bond (Daniel Craig) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Team Pack) * Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Team Pack) * Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Fun Pack) Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Fun Pack) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Ferris Bueller (Ferris Bueller's Day Off Fun Pack) The Big Bang Theory * Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory Level Pack) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Smolder Bravestone (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Story Pack) Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes Team Pack) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes Team Pack) * Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes Fun Pack) ** Mini Martian Spaceship Men in Black * Agent J (Men in Black Level Pack) ** Agent K ** Young Agent K Sherlock * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Level Pack) Unikitty! * Puppycorn (Unikitty! Team Pack) * Doctor Fox (Unikitty! Team Pack) * Hawkodile (Unkitty! Hawkodile Fun Pack) * Unikitty (Unikitty!) (The LEGO Movie Unikitty Fun Pack) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Fun Pack) ** Charlie Bucket ** Augustus Gloop ** Violet Beauregarde ** Veruca Salt ** Mike Teavee ** Mini Wonkamobile DC Comics * Black Lightning (DC Comics Black Lightning Polybag) * The Atom (DC Comics The Atom Classic Polybag) * Shazam (DC Comics Shazam Polybag) * Zatana (DC Comics Zatana Polybag) LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse Avatar * Jake Sully (Avatar Team Pack) * Neytiri (Avatar Team Pack) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Bill Preston (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Team Pack) * Ted Logan (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Team Pack) Bravest Warriors * Chris Kirkman (Bravest Warriors Fun Pack) ** Beth Tezuka ** Danny Vasquez ** Wallow ** Plum ** Impossibear ** Catbug Despicable Me * Minion (Despicable Me Connectable) * Gru (Despicable Me Connectable) Discord Disney * Mickey Mouse (Disney Fun Pack) Dragon Ball * Goku (Dragon Ball Fun Pack) EarthBound * Ness (EarthBound Team Pack) ** Paula ** Jeff ** Poo * Lucas (EarthBound Team Pack) ** Kumatora ** Duster * Masked Man (EarthBound Fun Pack) Fortnite * Jonesy (Fortnite Fun Pack) Gravity Falls * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls Team Pack) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls Team Pack) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls Fun Pack) Hidden Side * Jack Davids (Hidden Side Team Pack) * Parker Jackson (Hidden Side Team Pack) Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones Fun Pack) Infinity Train * Tulip (Infinity Train Fun Pack) ** Lake ** Jesse iNinjago: The Movie * iNinjago (iNinjago: The Movie Story Pack) Kingdom Hearts * Sora (Kingdom Hearts Fun Pack) * Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) (Disney Fun Pack) Kirby * Kirby (Kirby Level Pack) LMMCU Marvel * Iron Man (Marvel Team Pack) * Captain America (Marvel Team Pack) * Thor (Marvel Thor Fun Pack) * Bruce Banner (Marvel Bruce Banner Fun Pack) * Black Widow (Marvel Black Widow Fun Pack) * Hawkeye (Marvel Hawkeye Fun Pack) * Loki (Marvel Loki Fun Pack) MediEvil * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil Fun Pack) Mega Man * Mega Man (Mega Man Level Pack) Men in Black: International * Agent M (Men in Black: International Story Pack) * Agent H (Men in Black: International Story Pack) Metroid * Samus (Metroid Level Pack) ** Zero Suit Samus * Dark Samus (Metroid Fun Pack) MonsterVerse * Godzilla (MonsterVerse Team Pack) * King Kong (MonsterVerse Team Pack) Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Tim Goodman (Pokémon: Detective Pikachu Story Pack) * Detective Pikachu (Pokémon: Detective Pikachu Story Pack) Power Rangers * Red Ranger (Power Rangers Story Pack) ** Black Ranger ** Blue Ranger ** Yellow Ranger ** Pink Ranger Regular Show * Mordecai (Regular Show Team Pack) * Rigby (Regular Show Team Pack) Rick and Morty * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty Team Pack) ** Butter Robot * Morty Smith (Rick and Morty Team Pack) * Summer Smith (Rick and Morty Fun Pack Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Level Pack) Scribblenauts * Maxwell (Scribblenauts Fun Pack) Short Circuit * Johnny 5 (Short Circuit Fun Pack) Shrek * Shrek (Shrek Fun Pack) Spider-Man * Spider-Man (Spider-Man Fun Pack) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Story Pack) ** Spider-Gwen ** Spider-Noir ** Peni Parker ** Spider-Ham * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Spider-Man Fun Pack) Star Wars Super Mario The Legend of Zelda * Link (The Legend of Zelda Level Pack) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda Fun Pack ** Sheik The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Sweet Mayhem (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Story Pack) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Story Pack) * Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Fun Pack) The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show Team Pack) * Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show Team Pack) Trolls * Branch (Trolls Story Pack) * Poppy (Trolls Story Pack) Tron: Legacy * Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy Team Pack) * Quorra (Tron: Legacy Team Pack) Undertale * Frisk (Undertale Team Pack) * Sans (Undertale Team Pack) Universal Monsters Venture * Robert Jacob (Venture Fun Pack) ** Robyn Jacob Voltron: Legendary Defender * Shiro (Voltron: Legendary Defender Team Pack) * Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender Team Pack) * Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender Pidge Fun Pack) * Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender Lance Fun Pack) * Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender Hunk Fun Pack) Yellow Submarine * Paul McCartney (Yellow Submarine Fun Pack) ** John Lennon ** Ringo Starr ** George Harrison YouTubers * TheOdd1sOut (YouTubers Team Pack) * Jaiden Animations (YouTubers Team Pack) * SomethingElseYT (YouTubers SomethingElseYT Fun Pack) * Scott the Woz (YouTubers Scott the Woz Fun Pack) ** Chibi-Robo Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Custom characters by iNinjago Category:Miscellaneous